neongenesisevangelionfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
2015: The Last Year of Ryohji Kaji
thumb|210px 2015: The Last Year of Ryohji Kaji (2015: O Ultimo Ano de Ryohji Kaji, em tradução livre) é um livro sobre Evangelion lançado em junho de 1997. Ele foi projetado para ser como que um diário que o personagem Ryoji Kaji manteve durante toda a série, contendo os seus pensamentos e motivos por trás de muitas de suas ações. O livro contém 30 fotos coloridas (em CG) tiradas por ele em suas missões, juntamente com 16 de seus pensamentos, relatórios e anotações. Os lançamentos incluíram tradução para ambos o japonês e inglês. A edição de colecionador do livro foi limitada a apenas 2015 cópias. (Note que ao longo do artigo a ortografia do nome Kaji foi referida como "Ryoji", ligeiramente diferente da grafia usada no título do livro). 2015 foi escrito por Hiroshi Yamaguchi, que é creditado como co-roteirista dos episódios 16, 22 e 23 de Neon Genesis Evangelion. As imagens são de Ichiro Kamei. Informações gerais * Título: 2015: The Last Year of Ryohji Kaji * Autor: Hiroshi Yamaguchi * Data da publicação original: Junho de 1997 * Editor Kadokawa Shoten * Paginas: 80 paginas * Dimensões: 9 1/2" x 12" Uma conversa entre Ryoji Kaji e um certo canal Bases militares secretas são feitas geralmente no subsolo. Estou errado? Pelo menos nas animações TV que eu costumava assistir. E assim eles cavaram aqui. Algo "Secreto" onde a luz do sol não se encaixa. E depois? Qual deles você quer saber? O esquema da operação de Reabastecimento da Humanidade? Ou a verdade por trás do Segundo Impacto? Ou a finalidade dos ANJOS? Ou a relação entre ADÃO e LILITH e os EVAs? Ou a identidade dos homens conhecidos como o "comite"? Ou aquilo que chamamos de "a Lança"? Ou a finalidade do Comandante Ikari. Ou. Ou. Ou. Ou. OK, isso é o suficiente. Pare com isso. Você deve tê-la. Contanto que você tenha um segredo, uma pergunta vai persegui-lo. É melhor você tomar cuidado com o que você vê como verdade. Estou errado? Bem,... Agora é minha vez. Qual é a porta para abrir ou fechar? O que você acha? Não olhe para mim desse jeito. Esta é uma pergunta muito importante para mim. Especialmente aqui, tão profundo no subsolo, há tantas portas. Bem, bem, bem. O que você acha? Você gostaria de dizer, "eu não sei" Que tal em vez disso? "A porta deve ser aberta a força". Essa é a razão. É por isso que estou aqui. De uma anotação de Ryoji Kaji Azul é a cor dos nervos Roxo é a cor do traje de um padre Vermelho é a cor das artérias Bang, Bang, Bang As cores entram em meus olhos A iluminação de um tiroteio Cinza é a cor do bombardeio Gôsto de ferrugem espelhando-se na minha boca Sentindo as rochas rígidas sob os meus pés Bang, Bang, Bang Tambores das idades primitivas Ritmo de insanidade Dança dos gigantes Segurando armas da loucura Bang, Bang, Bang Quando os seres humanos não eram seres humanos Quando eram próximos dos animais Memórias foram esculpidos em seus cérebros Com uma faca de fúria Bang, Bang, Bang Os braços Bang, Bang, Bang As pernas Dang, Dang, Dang Os olhos Gigantes dançando: em tons de azul, roxo e vermelho Esta é a aldeia dos gigantes Lá vivem os deuses expulsos de seus lugares no céu Ainda é o sol que brilha acima de suas cabeças Anotação de Ryoji Kaji Protótipo EVA-00. Foi produzido como modelo experimental, o primeiro Evangelion. O operador, Rei Ayanami. Ficou fora de controle logo após a ativação e foi temporariamente suspenso de atividades. Algum tempo após a suspensão foi colocado de volta no campo de batalha mas foi muito danificado. Depois foi fixado um novo revestimento e equipamentos nele e uma nova coloração, depois foi mandado de volta novamente. Individuo de Teste EVA-01. O primeiro modelo produzido visando combates reais. O operado, Shinji Ikari. Enviado para o campo de batalha imediatamente, sem testes. Mesmo com uma grande quantidade de danos e fora de controle, conseguiu destruir o inimigo. EVA-02. O primeiro modelo de produção. O operador, Asuka Langley Soryu. O modelo montado na Alemanha. Existem algumas particularidades a serem mencionadas sobre o EVA-01. Ele fez resultados inacreditáveis em lutas atuais. Além de ter alguma ligação com o Comandante Ikari, este modelo parece ser "protegido" pelo Comandante. Apesar de ter sido enviado para lutar varias vezes. Sua intenção é um mistério. Há uma possibilidade de que o deixem sair do controle intencionalmente. Temos que ter cuidado com a troca de experiência entre esses Evas. Algumas dúvidas sobre a escolha dos operadores. Fique de olho no Instituto Marduk. P.S.: Verificar novamente os registros do acidente com a mulher de Gendo Ikari, Yui. Arquivos de áudio deixados por Ryoji Kaji Um garoto Eu vou te dizer algumas coisas sobre ele Este menino está sempre procurando por algo Ele se parece muito comigo Ele pára de vez em quando Ele hesita Ele medita Ele nunca quer nada Ele simplesmente pára sem razão O menino me pergunta algo Como se quisesse ser salvo Como se estivesse tentando ficar aliviado Melancias crescem com a água e a luz do sol Melancias a única coisa que ele tem Mas nenhum ser humano cresce Só com melancia e luz solar O que mais tem que seguir? A linguagem, apoio, e os adversários Um menino solitário não tem nada Então, ele pergunta para eles Mas Ele é um menino a quem pertence duas coisas infelizes Ele não tem nenhuma maneira de perguntar Eu não tenho nenhuma maneira de ensinar Portanto Não posso fazer nada mas a água da melancia Em frente aos joelhos dele A melancia Esta é a única coisa que posso escolher Eu sei que não tem sentido O menino vai encontrar o caminho com a sua mente irresponsável Eu acredito muito nisso Extraído de uma anotação de Ryoji Kaji Você vê ruínas por toda parte Conchas dos dias antigos do palácio em ruínas As ruas de barro enterradas sob Deslumbrantes e enormes túmulos no deserto Para chamar a cicatriz da vida humana uma ruína Este lugar será chamado de TOKIO-3 O que restará? As gerações futuras vão encontrar um enorme complexo de titânio preso ao chão? Será que eles saberam que este é um sinal dos lutadores gigantes Seria isso um equívoco completo? Não Pode ser que isso seja o correto Esta cidade pertence ao gigantes Os seres humanos estão sujeitos a eles? A relação entre servo e senhor é facilmente convertida A verdade desaparece mais cedo do que as ruínas Em centenas, milhares e milhões de anos Uma massa obscura vai quebrar em pedaços As gerações futuras não podem fazer nada, mas acho que Se eles sobrevivem até lá Você só verá ruínas em toda parte Talvez para todo mundo, as vezes, só seja tarde de mais Ryoji Kaji, um trecho de uma carta anônima nunca divulgada Quanto tempo eu fiquei sem escrever uma carta? Eu não via a minha própria caligrafia fazia muito tempo. Isso é difícil, é tão difícil como tentar pegar alguma coisa frágil em um barco balançando no mar. Eu não sei por onde eu deveria começar. Estou com medo de começar a escrever? Eu só estou tentando escrever e esquecer o que eu vi. Então, eu fiz a minha mente escrever apenas pedaços de minha própria memória. EVA. Estas três letras da palavra do início. Talvez, eu possa dizer agora, pode ser a palavra do fim. ADÃO. Isso é um fragmento da verdade. Uma pequena caixa prateada na minha mão. É tão leve que posso facilmente segurar com uma mão. E esse é o peso da verdade. E isso é o custo da minha vida passada lá por vários anos. O barco balança novamente. A palavra rebater me vem a mente. Com EVA e ADÃO. Eu nunca esperava vê-los novamente. Eu poderia ter esperado que eles tivessem terminado o que começaram. Não! Este é o início do fim. Eu estou dizendo uma mentira, até mesmo para mim. Letras dançantes decoradas com mentiras. Se valesse a pena ler essa certa, as mentiras seriam digna de serem contadas. É difícil, é tão difícil como tentar obter algo frágil em um barco balançando no mar. Um mentiroso pode ser um mentiroso quando ele continua sua mentira ao seu túmulo. Então eu decidi te contar uma mentira. Eu coloquei esta carta no fundo da gaveta. Porque nenhum carteiro virá para buscá-la. Uma carta nunca postada por Ryoji Kaji Quantas cartas como está eu escrevi? Eu me acostumei a escrever cartas para ninguém Eu só quero deixar algo A prova de que eu vivi minha vida aqui Porque estou pensando desse jeito? Isso é ridículo! Este será o última Eu sempre tenho a sensação de que estou afundando Eu estou em um pântano impossível de sair Quem está me puxando para baixo a partir da minha cintura Não, ninguém está me arrastando Foi eu quem decidiu entrar no pântano A verdade que eu vi pode ser digna da minha vida? Tenho satisfeito minha alma? Apenas uma curiosidade no início Não é um sentido de missão em tudo Mas agora eu quero te dizer a verdade Eu sei que esta carta não será enviada para você porque eu nunca vou postá-la Apesar disso, eu tentei te avisar Eu quero que você se lembre da minha existência? Deixado de fora e falando sozinho Não faz sentido Eu só estou tentando assumir a responsabilidade Eu tenho que sair daqui agora Eu nunca vou escrever de novo De um memorando de Ryoji Kaji SACHIEL, o terceiro ANJO. Dados parcialmente não identificados. Nenhum detalhe me foi entregue. Esta é a primeira batalha da NERV. Há um traço de alteração no registro que obtivemos. SHAMSHEL, o quarto ANJO. Temos os dados do monitor e é a duplicação. Lhe enviaremos o registro da batalha do EVA-01 contra este anjo. RAMIEL, o quinto ANJO. Nós identificamos está fragmento de quando ele foi parado. Consulte a tabela detalhada da Operação Yashima. Nós temos um relatório da qualidade do Campo A.T. dele. GAGHIEL, o sexto ANJO. Identificado a olho nu. Nós temos a informação da O.N.U. Eu vou lhe enviar alguns dados da batalha do EVA-02 contra esse anjo. ISRAFEL, o sétimo ANJO. Identificado pelo olho marcado. Temos uma grande quantidade de dados sobre ele. Eles serão enviados por meio de 11-B. Foram coletadas as amostras dos componentes. SANDALPHON, o oitavo Anjo. Nós aproveitamos isto de imagens estáticas quando ele foi capturado. Nós não temos todas as informações de cada etapa de sua evolução. MATARAEL, o nono ANJO. Identificado a olho nu. Temos a sua nova amostra, aproveitei-me do interrompimento do fornecimento de eletricidade. Vou enviá-la depois que o banco de dados for restabelecido fora. Confirme a senha novamente. SAHAQUIEL, o décimo ANJO. Há apenas uma foto tirada com uma lentes super-telescópica de um satélite. Será gravado por meio do estilo 57-F. IREUL, o décimo primeiro ANJO. O grupo foi identificada a olho nu. Os dados ainda estão trancados na NERV. Vou mandar os registros coletados por mim. LELIEL, o décimo segundo ANJO. EVA-01 ficou fora de controle novamente. Temos seus dados de reinicialização. Mas eles estão incompletos. BARDIEL, o décimo terceiro ANJO. Conseguimos obter 260 dados do sitio das faculdades experimentais em Matsushiro. Deixo isso para remover a proteção. ZERUEL, o décimo terceiro ANJO. Identificado a olho nu. EVA-01. Revivel e ficou fora de controle Vou mandar os dados do filme da operação de coleta. Thru 23-D Próximo contato não fixado ainda. Sem titulo (apenas escrita em um pedaço de papel) vando as cicatrizes das batalhas Eu quase me sinto tonto Isto não é só por causa do sol ardente Eles dizem que esta cidade foi feita como um campo só para a batalha Assim, muitos arranha-céus E todo mundo sabe que Cada um deles é uma lança, e ao mesmo tempo um escudo Longe de voltar ao passado, o homem estava tentando ser Deus E construiu uma torre alta o suficiente para alcançar o céu Ele, no entanto, foi discriminado por Deus Os Apóstolos Aqueles que têm os nomes dos anjos Eles são servos fiéis enviados por Deus Os seres humanos Pobres criaturas Por que eles tinham que se deleitar contra Deus para satisfazer sua ganância. As cicatrizes de batalha Uma espécie de vertigem, mais parecida com desespero Tenho certeza que o desespero e a morte estão à espera no futuro A alma humana nunca vai cantar uma música de renascimento Um trecho de um relatório de Ryoji Kaji A cópias de ADÃO e LILITH. Porque eles são cópias sem "alma" para serem controladas. Por isso é essencial para que eles tenham um "operador" como sua alma. Os operadores trocavam apenas entre o EVA-00 e o EVA-01. O motivo disso não foi identificado. Os objetos vivos cobaias deram o mesmo gene padrão dos genes humanos. Seu objetivo parece ser entrar em contato físico com "ADÃO". Pensa-se que eles compartilham o mesmo espírito. Suas formas e formações de atuação, no entanto, tem uma grande variedade. "O Campo de Terror Absoluto" é propriedade apenas dos ANJOS e EVANGELIONS. Sinto apenas os "contatos maléficos" que o empurra para fora. Apenas um outro mesmo tipo de campo pode neutralizá-lo. Pode ser uma barreira formada por instinto de auto-defesa. Algumas dúvidas sobre o comportamento do comandante Ikari. Os muitos conflitos com o "Comitê de Reposição", sugerem a existência de duas versões da "Operação de Reabastecimento". Os detalhes não estão claro ainda. Comandante Ikari suspeita de uma ligação com o ADÃO no subsolo. O chefe deste comitê é um homem chamado KEEL. Confirmada a existência da organização denominada "SEELE" por trás dele. A situação atual está sob investigação. Conectado a "versão secreta dos Manuscritos do Mar Morto". Re-investigar a relação entre "Gendo Ikari e SEELE". Entrar no "Terminal Dogma". Tentar obter novamente "os Dados Secretos" Um trecho de memorandos abandonados EVA, a raiz do mistério. Líquido amniótico. LCL. Paz de espírito. O cheiro de sangue NERV. Apenas um pedaço controlado por eles. A operação de Reabastecer Humanidade. Toda a imagem de que nunca se sabe. As CRIANÇAS, os filhos. MÃE para acalentar seu filho. LILITH, primeira esposa de ADÃO e mãe dos LILIN. Exercito Estratégico de Auto-Defesa do Japão. Nunca odeie lutar uma luta desesperada, nem uma guerra de matanças. Armas, grandes e pesadas armas perfurantes. A verdade, uma palavra sem sentido aqui. GEO FRONT, a terra prometida. Tokyo-3 da cidade armada, completa. Lança de Longinus, a única arma que consegue ferir Deus. O passado, para nunca mais voltar. Plugue de entrada, ligado à força. O ANJO, criaturas iguais ao homem. Instituto Marduk. Uma farsa. Canibalismo, a cerimônia de absorver os outros em si mesmo. Cabo Umbilical, o cordão que manter a vida. Muitas mentes ingênuas para formar a pedestal. SEELE, mexendo os pauzinhos nos bastidores. Os apóstolos, os mensageiros. Segundo Impacto, o contato com Deus. Alma, pertencente aos seres humanos. Faca Progressiva, a arma para cortá-la. Comportamento de autopunição. Complexo de inferioridade. Negação da existência. ADÃO, a causa do Segundo Impacto. Fora de controle, a libertação do ego, o despertar. Campo A.T., muro de proteção. Um PAI abandona seu filho. Terceiro Impacto, o fato já está programado. Uma nora rabiscada por Ryoji Kaji Uma conjuntura Todo ser humano tem um escudo para proteger a sua alma Contra a agonia insuportável Evite enfrentar a realidade Para proteger o seu ego e sua dignidade Contra objetos não identificados A alma tem um filtro avançado Forte o suficiente para parar o pensamento Um exemplo é os Efeitos do Coquetel Escolha inconsciente A alma afeta muito o corpo Um exemplo disso é o Efeito Placebo Às vezes faz uma concha sólida se trancar dentro dela mesma Às vezes é preciso uma ação terrível para lutar contra o inimigo Defender e atacar ao mesmo tempo Ela serve apenas para proteger o seu próprio espírito Campo AT Permanente Campo de Terror Campo Sentindo apenas objetos militares maléficos A parede perfeita para evitar a perda do orgulho Ele, no entanto, além de repelir um invade o outro Comunicação com os outros Uma conjectura pode ser feita O Campo AT é uma espécie de parede da alma O registro deixado no gravador digital "Isso é o Segundo Impacto, que se torna a raiz e também a raiz de tudo." "Você quer dizer que a raiz da 'Operação de Reabastecer a Humanidade'." "Eu vejo". "Isso é tudo que eu tenho agora. Vou enviar-lhe mais detalhes mais tarde." "Se eles ficarem sabendo sobre o renascimento e a despertar do EVA-01. A SEELE vai tomar uma atitude." "Eles não são tão arrogantes." "Nunca esperamos que o ANJO iria nos atacar naquele lugar". "Não há dúvida de que a versão secreta dos Manuscritos do Mar Morto realmente existe." "O Instituto Marduk não existe. É a própria NERV que está puxando as cordas." "Tenho certeza que ele está vivo." "Olá, você não me parece bem, ressaca?" "Eles são ANJOS, não são? Eu não posso mais fazer meu trabalho." "É bom para você descobrir alguma coisa, né?" "Seria melhor verificar o número do cabo 7-0-7". "É ADÃO". "Alguém pode ter alterado os dados ... muito recentemente." "A verdade é sempre alterada e cheia de mentiras." "Eu não vejo a razão. Esta ordem é a unica oficial." "Por favor, pense com cuidado sobre o significado da palavra CRIANÇA". "Eu sei que o Comandante Ikari está me usando." "Ele já foi restaurado como entes." "Bem, você não pode ajudá-lo" "O fato não é único." "Isso é uma parte do sua conspiração, Comandante Ikari?" Do relatório de Ryoji Kaji Este campo é totalmente diferente dos campos de batalha que já conheci. Eu vi na Coréia, Irã, Vietnã, Ilhas Malvinas, e assim por diante. Não é à toa que há uma diferença entre eles. Você sabe que é nos campos de batalha onde as pessoas machucam umas as outras e mancham o chão com seu sangue. Mas este lugar é completamente diferente. Aqui os soldados podem parecer humano para você, mas na verdade eles não são. O muro impede que alguém avance mas adentro de sem Campo AT. Você não vê nem tanques e nem lutadores. Jogando uma sombra escura sobre os olhos, lá se vai um gigante. Uma arma fatal em múltipla forma humana, isto é o humanoide chamado EVANGELION. O inimigo são criaturas não identificadas com o nome dos Anjos. Ao vê-los lutando, parece um louco jogo combativo. O destino dos seres humanos corre um risco precário. Tokyo-3 foi feita como um palco para a batalha. Sabemos que viviam os escravos matando uns aos outros por fama. Somos espectadores loucos condenados a assistir a este jogo triste e cruel? Mensagem deixada na secretária eletrônica de Misato Katsuragi "... ... Katsuragi, sou eu. Tenho certeza que você está ouvindo essa mensagem, mesmo depois d'eu ter te causado tantos problemas. Desculpa. Por favor, diga Rit-chan que "Eu sinto muito." E há mais uma coisa que quero te incomodar. Eu tenho um cultivo de flores. Eu agradeceria se você pudesse regar as flores para mim de vez em quando. Shinji-kun sabe onde elas estão. Katsuragi, a verdade está com você. Não hesite. Siga em frente! Se algum dia em puder ver você de novo, eu vou dizer as palavras que eu não pude dizer há 8 anos ... Adeus". Links externos * O ensaio de Carl Gustav Horn sobre os livros de Eva - inclui informações sobre 2015. (em inglês) Categoria:De A - Z Categoria:Publicações